


В первый раз

by Jas Tina (Jastina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: — Можно подумать, не ты целый месяц доказывал мне, что пора бы уже попробовать, — непринужденно заметила Гермиона, заперев замок и теперь стягивая с себя мантию. — И чего ты стоишь? Раздевайся. Или ты хочешь заляпать всю мантию? Я же потом ее два часа отчищать буду…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	В первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в ванной комната неважно где. Персонажам где-то по 15 лет. Все это чистой воды хулиганство и безобразие.

— Гермиона, ты уверена?

— Да ладно тебе, Гарри! — всплеснула руками та, которую только что позвали по имени. Она пару минут назад почти затащила внезапно засомневавшегося друга в ванную. — Можно подумать, не ты целый месяц доказывал мне, что пора бы уже попробовать, — непринужденно заметила Гермиона, заперев замок и теперь стягивая с себя мантию. — И чего ты стоишь? Раздевайся. Или ты хочешь заляпать всю мантию? Я же потом ее два часа отчищать буду…

Сокрушенный вздох Гарри был заглушен шумом снимаемой школьной мантии. Взмах волшебной палочкой — и два школьных атрибута разместились на крючках на стене.

— Ладно, я готов, — он очень старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал и звучал уверенно. Но карие глаза напротив, казалось, подмечали все перемены не только в лице, но и в настрое парня. Гермиона коснулась руки Гарри и ободряюще улыбнулась.

— У нас всё получится, — мягко заверила его она.

Робкая улыбка и взволнованный вздох были ей ответом.

Через секунду послышались звуки возни.

— Да подожди ты!

— Ты не так разрываешь! Надо вот так!

— Да откуда тебе знать? Ты что уже сама пробовала?

Хмурый взгляд карих глаз, казалось, пригвоздил Гарри к стене.

— Вообще-то, тут на упаковке все нарисовано, — слегка обиженно ответила Гермиона.

— Прости… — глубокий вдох. — Я просто волнуюсь…

— Я знаю, — ответом ему была теплая улыбка и ласковый взгляд.

— Так, с чего начнем?

— Ну… — тёмные глаза бегло осмотрели всё приготовленное. — Думаю, сначала надо намазать вот этим… — ее рука потянулась к ярко-красному тюбику.

— А может, лучше этим? — заинтересованный взгляд Гарри указал на соседнюю емкость бирюзового цвета.

— Хорошо, давай попробуем.

— Холодно… и щекотно…

— Не дергайся, Гарри! — в голосе подруги показался намек на строгость, но ее движения были ласковыми и уверенными. — А то заляпаю тебя всего… Готово. Теперь твоя очередь.

Ванную комнату снова заполнили звуки тихой возни, нетерпеливого сопения и взволнованных вздохов.

— Руки дрожат… — спустя пару секунд тихо признался Гарри, стараясь избегать смотреть в глаза Гермионе.

— Давай я попробую, — с готовностью предложила она, перехватывая инициативу и положив свою ладонь поверх руки Гарри.

— Да откуда тебе знать, как это делается? — скептически прошептал тот.

— Можно подумать, ты у нас эксперт в этом деле! — в тон ему ответила Гермиона, хотя ее щеки горели, выдавая внутреннее напряжение.

— Ну… — Гарри смущенно отвел глаза в сторону. — Я прочел пару книг из библиотеки Сириуса…

Гермиона картинно закатила глаза.

— Представляю, чему ты мог там научиться!

— Давай, я все-таки сам, — решительно заявил Гарри, пытаясь сосредоточится и игнорировать пот, выступивший на лбу.

— Только осторожно… не торопись. И не дави сильно, — шепотом попросила Гермиона, стараясь ничем не выдать своего смятения. Она понимала, что Гарри волнуется не меньше ее.

Решительное движение…

— Ай! Ах! — раздалось в унисон.

Две пары глаз устремились вниз, глядя, как алые капли крови, словно ярко-красные жемчужины, разбиваются о кафельную плитку пола.

— Ну вот, сам, сам… — проворчала Гермиона, подхватывая с края раковины салфетку и прикладывая к поцарапанной щеке друга. — Я же говорила, что лучше спросить у старших… У Артура Уизли, к примеру…

Гермиона всё продолжала беспрерывно ворчать, пока убирала пену для бритья с лица Гарри и обрабатывала порез антисептиком. Ее лицо было сосредоточенным, но пальцы действовали очень аккуратно и нежно. А Гарри смотрел на нее, и его губы растягивались в глупой широкой улыбке — даже сейчас, в этой, казалось бы, сугубо мужской ситуации, его подруга снова пришла ему на помощь. Он довольно усмехнулся.

— Что? — не выдержала Гермиона, пристально вглядываясь в глаза Гарри и пытаясь понять, что так его развеселило.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнес тот, все еще не сводя повеселевшего взгляда с Гермионы. Ее лицо на секунду посветлело.

— Спасибо скажешь тогда, когда мы, наконец, тебя побреем! — со вздохом ответила она, закрывая рану на щеке Гарри пластырем.


End file.
